Hogwarts and the Snapelets
by 23tictac02
Summary: Marauders ALIVE lily ALIVE voldy DEAD permanently Snape's quadruplets are attending hogwarts after living there 11yrs. Potter is attending too. Lily teaches and James sent lupin to be DADA prof 6yrs ago to spy on her and Snape.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: moldy voldy was defeated, for like ever, when Harry was a baby by a group of people who just happened to be in the right place at the right time with the skills to do so. Now read what happens when Snape's children attend Hogwarts in the free world. Follow them as they encounter friends, enemies, familiars and much more. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE SNAPELETS._

PROLOUGUE

Severus Snape looked down at his four children all of whom had fallen asleep in various positions in their living room.

Dylan, the eldest of the quadruplets, was sat up, his head slightly bowed as if he would wake at the slightest noise with his arms folded – one of his hands tucked up his sleeve where the eleven year old kept his wand ready to protect his siblings. Next was Addison, or Adder as her brothers called her, his only daughter she was younger than Dylan by five minutes and she was sprawled out in a position no one else could ever find comfortable. She had somehow managed to coil herself up in a dark corner of the room making sure no part of her body was exposed to any sort of light. She was very particular and would wake up as soon as light hit her body. Corvinus was next and he was asleep on a textbook, with a pen in his hand he was younger than Addison by 5 minutes and finally Milo who was curled up on the sofa Snape noted one of the others had draped a blanket over him.

Tomorrow they would be starting Hogwarts and even though he would see them every day he would not be able to watch them as he was now, as they slept peacefully dreaming of tomorrow. Snape had named each of them carefully.

Dylan Remus Snape – Dylan means little lion and he expected him to be sorted into Gryffindor tomorrow. Remus had been Snape's friend until potter had taken him away.

Addison (Adder) Eileen Snape - her name was Addison because it was Remus's sisters name and she had been a close friend of Sevs'. He called her Adder because she was very snake-like and Eileen because it was her grandmother's name. She was headed for Slytherin.

Corvinus Albus Snape – Destined for Ravenclaw, his name after all meant Raven, Albus was his namesake because he was like a father to Severus and he adored Cory the most out of all the Snapelets.

Milo Rubeus Snape – Milo was means calm/peaceful and he was definitely the peacemaker of the four unless the sorting hat had finally lost its marbles Milo was heading for Hufflepuff. Hagrid's first name was Milo second name because Hagrid had always been there for Snape.

Snape had named his children like this on purpose to see if it affected the house they entered at Hogwarts. He covered each of them in a blanket knowing that they drew comfort from the room, plus they were all insanely grumpy when woken up before it was time then he went to bed. Knowing that tomorrow his chambers would be emptier than they had been for eleven years.

Lily Potter was excited tomorrow her son would come to Hogwarts to be educated and though she was happily married, James had never let Harry stay at the castle in case he got to friendly with Snape so her son had spent the last 6yrs living with James and Sirius, learning how to be a marauder and that Sev was a slimy git, she hoped to heaven he wasn't just like James. Who had convinced Lupin to take the DADA position to keep an eye on her relationship with Snape.

So yes she would be very glad Harry would be coming here tomorrow.

Lying down in bed she reached over to her mirror.

"Sev?" she whispered

The mirror lit up revealing the smiling face of Severus Snape.

"Yes Evans" he replied

"It's Potter…" she reminded him for the 100th time that week.

"No you're not an arrogant toe rag." He told her

"If your just going to insult my husband then I'm going to bed." She mock snapped

"Lily, Lily, Lily. How is the boy" Snape asked

"His name is Harry and he is very excited. How are the Snapelets?"

"Asleep in the living room as usual. I think the sorting hat may have a few…um…colourful words when presented with them tomorrow. He sorts them at least once a year!" he laughed

"Goodnight Sev"

"Night Evans" He replied still laughing

"It's potter." She growled but he was already gone.

Lily loved it when he laughed eleven years ago she was convinced he had forgotten how too then along came the Snapelets, as the staff and students had fondly dubbed them, and he changed then Voldemort had died and he was free.

Lily knew she had to be really careful now Harry was attending Hogwarts. There would be no more afternoon picnics with her Goddaughter and her brothers – she dreaded James's reaction to that titbit of information. That his beloved wife was Godmother to her best friend's only daughter!

The rest of the students were seated and excited, I mean come on who doesn't love the welcome feast? When the firsties entered led by none other than Professor McGonagall.

(What happens next is obviously general knowledge – Malfoy to Slytherin, Potter to Gryffindor, and Abbot to Hufflepuff etc etc)

"Snape, Addison" McGonagall called

Addie started forward.

"NO NO NO ABSOULUTELY NOT! I HAVE TOLD HER TIME AND TIME AGAIN EXACTLY WHERE HER AND THE THREE STOOGES BELONG AND I REFUSE TO SORT ANY OF THEM EVER AGAIN!!!!" yelled the sorting hat startling the student body.

The Snapelets approach the hat.

"That's-" began Dylan

"Okay-" continued Addie

"Hat-" followed Cory

"We-" added Milo

"Forgive you!" they chorus doing a wonderful impression of the Weasley twins.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR FORGIVENESS AND DON'T COME ANY NEARER I HAVEN'T TRUSTED YOU SINCE YOU SET ME ON FIRE THREE YEARS AGO"

The Snapelets grinned at each other. Missing their fathers' cold glare. They counted to three mentally and then-

"GRYFFINDOR" -Dylan

"SLYTHERIN" - Addie

"HUFFLRPUFF" -Milo

"RAVENCLAW"- Cory

They yelled at the same time as if bagsying a house.

"WELL DUH! I'VE TOLD YOU THIS BEFORE! NOW SIT DOWN AND KEEP YOUR WANDS POINTED AWAY FROM ME." Snapped the sorting Hat

The Snapelets made their way to a different table. Addie was comfortable sitting with her father's Godson Draco, and Dylan immersed himself in a conversation with Fred and George before addressing Hermione and Neville beside him. This left Cory talking to Cho and Milo sat with Ernie and Hannah.

Snape turned to Lily "Told you." He smirked

She begrudgingly handed over 10 galleons.

"Asshole" she muttered

Snape raised his eyebrow and Lupin chuckled – he had decided long ago that James was foolish not to trust Lily and refused to offer up any information other than the fact Lily and Snape spoke to each other.

A while later Snape watched Addie stand and walk to the Gryffindor table, the older students didn't tense as they were used to Addie conferring between the houses but the younger newly sorted students looked outraged at the presence of the slytherin.

"Fred, George," she nodded in greeting "Lucas told me to tell you Adder" she relayed the message given to her by a 6th year Slytherin. Actually Lucas didn't exist it was a cover for Snape – he occasionally allowed the twins to use his private lab for their invention. And this was how he conveyed the password.

They grinned and replied, "tell him to leave us alone and shove his snake up his arse. It might get rid of him for us!"

They grinned after looking discreetly at the firsties who were unaware of how all the older students knew the Snapelets looked in awe at Fred and George for 'sticking it to the snake'

Addie then made her way back to slytherin leaving a rather amused table of Dylan and the 2nd to 7th year Gryffindors.

DUMBLEODORE'S OPINION

He was pleased- very pleased that Potter made it into Gryffindor. There was no mistaking that. But he hoped to Merlin there was no conflict between Dylan and Harry.

Even though Dylan had yet to be seated Dumbledore had a fair idea where he would go…

**Flashback**

The doors to the great hall open and in runs the Snapelets aged 7, the students stop eating to watch the children. This is mainly because each child is carrying a wooden weapon.

Addie and Dylan have swords and Milo and Cory have Bow and arrows.

"I am Salazar Slytherin and I decree that you Godric Gryffindor are a stupid fool!" Addie says brandishing her sword at Dylan to the cheers of the Slytherins.

"Wrong again Salazar! You twat" Replies Dylan cheer the lions. Milo drops his Bow with a gasp.

"Father says were not supposed to say that!" he scolds

"What would you know your just a…a… Hufflepuff!" Addie yells

"And proud of it!" cries Milo proudly (Hufflepuff cheer)

"Father says there shouldn't be this discrimination!" injects Cory (the teachers nod approvingly)

"Discrima-what-now?" asks Dylan

"Dumb Gryffindor" Mutters Addie and Dylan hits her with his Sword

"OW" She Glares at him and holds up her sword

"I Challenge you to a duel! Gryffindork!" cackles Addie

"Fine winner gets…the others stash of Chocolate. You get my lions and I get your chocolate snakes"

"What if I don't want your stupid Lions?"

"Are you forfeiting?" smiled Dylan

"I am no such coward!" Addie cried clashing her sword with his. Milo ever the loyal one takes his place beside Dylan.

"You guys – I don't think this is the best possible solution for your disagreement" Cory warns them.

"Why not!" asks Dylan

"The average percent chance that you two will break something during one of your duels has increased dramatically in the last four months to 92% and I don't think father needs the added pressure of tidying up what ever abomination you two manage to leave behind you as you hurtle through the castle like hooligans." He tells them.

They immediately drop their weapons.

"Cory" they ask together "what in the name of Dumbledore did you just say?"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Dumbledore laughs to himself just as McGonagall calls Addie's name.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	2. Enemy

It was evident from the very first night that there was no hope of a friendship between Potter and the Snapelets, in fact the very first breakfast at Hogwarts that school year was filled with rumours about Dylan and Harry.

It appeared as though Harry had hexed Dylan upside down just as he had fell to sleep, in retaliation Dylan had apparently broken Harry's nose with his fist and told him if he "ever even try to interrupt my sleep again potter I'll stick to the roof of the astronomy tower during Slytherin Quidditch practice!" or that's what the children were saying anyway…

When Dylan entered the hall that morning, walking with his siblings, his father had stood and swept toward him, with a glare on his face that made even the seventh years shrink back in fear. Dylan was frightened as was Cory and Milo but not Addie for she had inherited her grandmothers' talent to read expressions and she could tell he was slightly amused by the entire situation.

"You. Explain. Now!" he hissed menacingly and Addie had the sudden urge to laugh, there were so many gestural slips her father had made to show he was hardly enraged in fact at one point pride had flickered on his face.

"Well Potter, decided it would be amusing to hoist my sleeping form into the air and woke me up. So I hit him." Dylan stated boldly spitting out potters' name.

"Severus" said Lily from behind them.

Oh. Thought Addie as she saw fear flash across her dad's face before he span round to Face the red headed professor.

She was rather glad actually that she was as perceptive as she was each real expression lasted up to a second and none of her brothers could do it.

The Snapelets used Lily's appearance to immerse themselves in the crowded great hall.

"Evans" he smirked

"Potter. Pot-ter it's really not that hard" she corrected

"You wanted something?" he asked

"Dylan broke Harry's nose." She stated

"Harry woke Dylan up just as he had fallen to sleep by making him hang upside down in the air" he replied

"He BROKE Harry's nose" Lily repeated as if talking to a child

"Because Harry woke him up. Come on Lily you know the Snapelets – they detest waking before they have too and it was rather cruel act on Harry's part." He told her

"James is not happy" she said conversationally

"Is he ever?" replied Snape before stalking back to the head table.

Lily growled darkly at his retreating back before heading to her classroom. There was no way she was eating breakfast sat next to him now!

Later that day brought the opportunity for the Snapelets to visit their godparents – so Cory made his way to Dumbledore and McGonagall, Milo to Hagrid and Sprout, Dylan to Remus and Hooch and Addie to Lily and Lucius (he had been a spy for the light).

LILY'S CLASSROOM

Lucius had strolled over from Hogsmeade, it was another of those day where he taught the students of Hogwarts etiquette and he had decided he should visit his Goddaughter as he usually did before taking the 6th years.

Upon entering the classroom Lucius had met Harry Potter. He was not impressed.

"Mother, he HIT me!" he whined

"From what I've heard you deserved it!" Lily replied annoyed

"That piece of filth BROKE my nose! And got blood all over my robes!" he Spat disgustedly

"Do not, I repeat do not refer to anyone by that phrase again" she scolded distraught at what her Husband had made of her son

"Father wouldn't stand for this" Harry Growled

"He isn't here is he?" smiled Lily

Harry stormed from the classroom barging into Addie as he barrelled past.

"GET YOUR GLASSES CHECKED POTTER YOU'RE AS BLIND AS BAT" she yelled after him

"GO JUMP OF THE ASTRONOMY TOWER SNAPE DO US ALL A FAVOUR!" he shot over his shoulder proud of his comeback

"SPEAKING OF FAVOURS POTTER COULD YOU NOT BREATHE AROUND ME? I FIND IT HIGHLY IRRATATING!"

He didn't reply.

Smirking slightly Addie continued walking into the room, only to stop suddenly when she saw Lily's face. Lucius stood trying unsuccessfully to hide his amusement whereas as Lily had a look of fury plastered on her face.

"Maybe I should come back later." Gulped Addie

The angry mask broke into a grin that didn't quite reach Lily's eyes.

"I'm not angry at you kid disappointed maybe. I'm angry at that useless lump of a husband I have." She sighed

Suddenly Addie got a faraway look in her eye, then her blank face broke into a portrait of pure childish joy.

"Walk with me" she asked as her mask descended once again.

The young girl and two confused professors made their way to the entrance Hall.

HAGRID'S HUT

Sprout had finished her tale of how Ron Weasley had been attacked by lavender puffeskins in herebology and Hagrid had been halfway through his explanation on the awesomeness of a Cerberus when Milo jumped to his feet and raced from the hut.

"Come on guys!" he called to them.

DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE

Cory was chatting quite happily to Albus and Minerva trying to understand the 12 uses of dragons' blood. When he stood suddenly and beckoned them to follow him then chatted excitedly to them as he power walked through the corridor.

REMUS OFFICE

"Pretty please?" Dylan begged

The boy was knelt in front of his godmother, much to the amusement of Remus who stood at the side watching the exchange.

"Please? We all miss it soo much and I'll owe you." He tried

"Very well" relented Rolonda Hooch

Dylan punched the air with his fist.

"And the others?" he pushed

Hooch nodded

Dylan got a far away look on his face for a moment.

_OI! Quidditch pitch now! Hoochie said yes!!! _

He sent to his siblings and they replied with whoops of joy.

"Off we go then" He grinned.

QUIDDITCH PITCH

Lily, Lucius, Hagrid, Sprout, Remus, Albus and Minerva stood of to one side of the pitch three of them unable to comprehend the waves of joy and contentment felt by the youths at the prospect of flight.

Meanwhile in the middle of the pitch Hooch was talking to the Snapelets who all had their Nimbus 2000 clutched tightly in their fists as they longed for the release that came from flying.

"GO!" yelled Hooch

Four brooms shot into the air and the riders climbed as high as they could then once they were at a relatively acceptable height they set the rules.

"Okay we are what 100ft up, how about a vertically dive straight down pull up 5ft from the ground then a 10 lap race?" Stated Cory

The Snapelets grinned and their eyes sparkled with mischief.

"ONE! TWO! THREE! GO!" they yelled together and shot at the ground like bullets.

Whilst the children experienced euphoria at their actions their guardians below took a collective intake of breath and their hearts jumped in their throats. It was safe to say they were petrified.

They sped of the brooms was al the same so they test was on skill alone. If they had all been in the same house then Milo and Addie would have tried for beaters next year and Cory and Dylan for Chasers. This was mainly because of the link they shared meaning that they could know where the quaffle would drop so they could retrieve it.

As it was with them in different houses Milo when the opportunity arose would try for keeper, Cory for beater (the subtle art of angling the bat to the right angle to get the most productive result from the bludger was a skill Cory had always wanted to be part of), Dylan would try for chaser and Addie for seeker.

Leaning forward on her broom and urging with all her might Addie managed to pull ahead just as the time came to turn horizontal, she shot forward in a blur only to be caught up by Dylan moments later. The real shocker was when Cory somehow managed to launch himself straight past them and win the race.

The teachers dared not look when their charges got dangerously close to the earth but found they simple could not look away. There was a huge sigh of relief when the dived was pulled of successfully although Lucius did nearly have a heart attack (though he would never admit to it).

Next Madam Hooch sent up the quaffle and the bludgers after Addie and Milo had possession of a bat. Then flew up to guard on set of hoops leaving the others guarded by Lupin.

Addie and Cory made a wonderful team; Albus had found the best partnerships were Slytherin and Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.

Concentrating on only Cory Addie managed to sustain the Quadlink.

_Right Cory get underneath Dylan when I say three._

She hit the bludger at the ball tucked under Milo's arm.

_THREE!_ She stressed through the connection.

Cory shot forward and grabbed the ball just as it fell from it's perch in Milo's arms. Within seconds he was in shooting range he threw the ball and it sailed slowly through the air when suddenly a snitch caught everyone's attention.

Addie, Milo, Cory and Dylan sped at the ground where the snitch floated lazily almost mockingly at them.

Still acting as a team Addie explained her plan to her brother.

The teachers watched as the Children once again found themselves shooting at the ground when a voice behind them startled them all.

"What the bloody hell do they think they are doing!" cried Snape indignantly.

The professors turned

"they are so in trouble" muttered Malfoy Gleefully to Albus who grinned Snape's anger was always amusing when directed at someone else.

Another sound ceased any hope of a reply and froze they insides of the people present.

A Scream had cut the air, slicing the silence of the pitch. Every adult turned and paled Addie had fallen off her broom…

Dylan and Milo turned sharply at the sound of their sister in trouble and they changed direction and shot toward her hoping to stop her before she fell and plummeted to the ground. This f course left Cory able to ride past and grasp the snitch.

_Got it!_ He silently cried triumphantly to Addie who swung her legs onto her broom and rode to her brother grinning all the way.

The watchers sighed in relief before they flooded with anger.

They ran toward their charges only to see Snape stood with a look of pure anger on his face.

This incident led the Snapelets to two weeks grounded and confiscation of brooms for a month.


	3. Chapter 3

It was fathers' day and Snape and the Snapelets made their way to the great hall for breakfast chatting excitedly about what they would be doing for the duration of the day.

They sat as usual at their different tables and conversed with their friends happily.

Then the post arrived.

Dylan felt the happiness slowly leave his body at the sight of the large black owl with the blue eyes and purple envelope, He knew who it was for and what it meant. Father had another mission from old Dumbledore.

Addie paled and her insides went cold the last time that bird had been here was when she was 6 and her mother and father had darted off immediately. When they came back mother was not the same and bordering on insanity. Father had promised never to go on another mission again and Dumbledore had promised not to send him.

Cory groaned. Bloody missions! Every now and then rogue Voldemort supporters would be spotted and Dumbledore would summon his owl and send Snape off to round them up. Addie was going to be so angry.

Milo shivered involuntarily Father couldn't leave- he just couldn't not on fathers' day! They had had so much planned for today!

Snape stood after reading the letter and walked toward the door only to have his children step in front of him.

"Your not going!" Milo stated

"I have to go." Snape replied

"We won't allow it!" put in Dylan

"I'd like to see you try and stop me" Snape growled

"Fine. Go. Ruin father's day." Pouted Cory

"I MUST go. One day you will understand." Snape told them sadly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out four necklaces. One was a golden lion with red gems for eyes he gave this to Dylan, next came a raven made of bronze with sapphire eyes this he gave to Cory, third came the yellow badger with the black stripes this went to Milo and finally the silver serpent with the eyes of emeralds he laced this round his daughters neck. She looked at him her eyes a mixture of disbelief and anger.

"You PROMISED." She hissed

"I know I'm sorry but I've got to go- I'll be back soon."

Addie's emotionless mask came down.

"Fine. But if you end up like mother – DON'T bother coming back at all." She snarled "Happy Fathers' day. Dad."

He recoiled as if struck and she stormed from the hall, Snape made to follow her.

"SEVERUS" came the voice of Albus Dumbledore

"What!" he spat lividly, refusing to face the man

"You have to leave now." Dumbledore stressed

Snape snarled.

"Behave and I'll be home soon." He ordered his children. "I believe it's Rolonda's turn to watch you."

With that he called upon Fawkes to flash him away and was gone.

The three boys faces suddenly paled drastically.

"OH NO" they said together

"She's-" D

"Really-" C

"Angry" M

The occupants of Hogwarts got the shock of their lives when suddenly on the morning of father's day every window in Hogwarts smashed unexplainably consecutively.

Fathers' day passed with no more hiccups though the Snapelets wandered round with thunder written on their faces, refusing to do most things.

Night fell and Addie found herself on the astronomy tower staring up at the stars.

"Hey." Said Professor Sinistra

Addie gave a grunt of acknowledgement of her father's secret best friend, in reply.

"He'll be home before you know it." Sinistra informed her

"I know. But what if he comes back like mum?" Addie whispered

"Your father loves you all very much and he would never do to you what your mother did. None of us would let him. Besides your mum was always a bitch it was just nobody knew"

"Thanks Professor."

"Your welcome now go to bed before Lily and Rolonda realise your gone." Grinned Sinistra

"I'm going" Addie stood up and left, leaving Sinistra staring after her.

Nobody really knew what had happened to Cassandra Snape only that Dumbledore had sent her on a mission and she had come back differently – little did they know this was the real Cassandra. Not much is know after that only that a few months after her return Addie had ran into the great hall yelling about her dad, tears streaming down her face. Trembling. Then her mother had run in. saying she was leaving, Milo had asked her to stay and she had tried to take him using a portkey but his siblings saved him. The four children had stared at the door for a while then Sev had emerged – shattered collarbone and broken ribs, bleeding all over the place. Trembling.

I know what happened- he told me once, told me how he had left Addie with her mother for two minutes whilst he went to get an ingredient only to return to his wife using the cruciatus curse on her daughter. So he had stopped her and then Cassandra had turned on him shattering his collarbone with a bone shattering spell and pulling out a knife. Snape told her how he had yelled for Addie to run but instead she had thrown her mothers' favourite vase at it's owner, turned and run screaming for help causing Cassandra to chase after her.

Gillian Sinistra shivered and went to her rooms.

Two weeks passed and the Snapelets had caused 14 fights, 28 nose bleeds and 3 teachers threatened to quit. Dumbledore sighed it was he mused his fault – how had he expected them to react to their father going off on a dark wizard hunt?

He needn't of worried so much though because that night Snape returned…just in time for dinner.

The owls had flown in hat morning and amongst them had been a black owl with piercing blue eyes. It had carried a glowing light that shone white.

For the rest of that day the Snapelets had been on tender hooks waiting for their father to return. When he did they shoved Addie forward to read his expressions – unease, hatred, and a glassy look was how their mother had returned. The three brothers breathed a sigh of relief when Addie hugged her father and they stepped forward too.

"We'll take dinner in our quarters Albus and I shall speak with you later." His gaze fell on Sinistra. " Sinistra I'm surprised you haven't thrown yourself off the tower with a reflection like that." He swept from the room.

A very angry Gillian Sinistra muttered under her breath

"Bastard!" and left the room faking anger.

Minutes later The Snapes and Sinistra were gathered in the kitchen of the potion masters' quarters.

"Nice touch insulting me to give me a reason to leave" scowled Sinistra

"Well I do have a reputation you know!" replied Snape

"So did you four learn anything interesting while I was gone, now I don't expect you to tell me anything about astronomy what with a touchy, starry-eyed twit for a professor." He smirked

Sinistra threw a book at him.


End file.
